Flustered
by BellatrixAnnabethZivaEmilyPren
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. An reader insert. Basically, reader is same age as Hotch and she's a fangirl and Rossi ends up pouring water on her so she has to change in Hotch's office.
1. Chapter 1

I guess it started it started when Rossi "accidently" poured a huge jar of water on my shirt and I had to change in Hotch's office. Funny enough it happened on a day I was wearing a white shirt. Thankfully, it happened while it was only the two of us and the closest place I could change that wasn't around Rossi was Hotch's office.

I had a towel around my chest as I was looking for clean and dry clothes before actually taking anything off. I found the clothes in my go bag and took of the towel as Hotch walked into his office. He just looked at me and immediately looked away.

"Don't worry Hotch, I trust you enough to change in front of you," I said Hotch stepped into the room and closed the door. Hotch just stood there staring then I raised an eyebrow and he moved toward his desk.

"I won't look," He said like the gentlemen that he is. Hotch sat down at his desk and didn't look up.

"You know that show I was talking to you about?" I said as I took of my shirt and I briefly saw Hotch look at me shirtless, nod, and wiggle in his seat. "Well, I'm super mad 'cause at this last episode that released my favorite character may have died."

I turned around and took of my bra. I picked up my go bag and wiggled into my sports bra and turned back around. I looked up to see the shocked face on Hotch face but a second later his face became blank again.

"How they did die?" Hotch asked seemly trying to ignore the fact he seemed to like me. Now I realize why Rossi dropped water on me and had me change in Hotch's office.

"They got ran over," I said picking up a shirt and putting it on. I walked over to Hotch desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of him. "You know, I'm hungry, wanna go out to eat?"

Hotch opened his mouth and looked down at his lap then looked back at me.

"Sure, it's a date," He said with a gigantic smile. "Let me pack up and we could leave."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I don't care if it tastes bad, it's good for you," I told the cat as I tried to feed the cat. I had just gotten home from work to quickly change before going on my first date with Hotch though he thankfully let me change before going.

"You know the cat can't understand you, right?" I heard Hotch ask behind me.

"Oh, well. Good thing I don't care," I said before turning to Hotch and grabbing the cat before it could escape. Hotch chuckled and walked over to me and reached for the cat. He put it in his lap as I finally was able to get him to eat the little bit of medication. "His name is Ali Cat, for Ali for short."

That sure got a laugh out of him and once Ali finished chewing Hotch let him ago and the both of got up.

"I swear, I really will take a second in changing," I said grabbing his hands and taking him with me to my room. I walked into my room and left Hotch staring at bed while I went to my walk in closet to pick out two outfits I knew he would like. I undressed so I only was in my bra and underwear. I grabbed the shirt and t-shirt and the dress to take out to where Hotch was. "Which one do you think I should wear?"

He just stared at my face and I saw the color drain from his face. He reached up and rubbed his hair.

"I think you should go for t-shirt and jeans," He said pointing the outfit in my right hand.

"You're wearing a suit," I pointed out as I threw the dress on the bed, dropped the jeans to the floor, and put on the t-shirt.

"Yeah, well I can change in the car," He said as I picked up the jeans and put them on. "Besides, where I'm planning on taking us isn't the most fancy place."

"Oh, you already have a place planned?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as we walked out to the living room. I spent a good minute searching for my purse and once I found it, it took me another minute to find my keys and then we left and as I searched I heard him say 'of course'.

I lived in a residential area so when we walked out to Hotch's car he was able to change without anyone else watching. He had an SUV and we walked to his truck where he had his go bag. He opened it and pulled out a simple t-shirt and some jeans. Without looking at me he took of his suit jacket and tie.

"What did you think of the last case?" He asked me as I pulled myself into the truck so I sit down. Hotch started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"I still think that was by far the craziest unsub and case we've had so far," I said chuckling remembering that when we caught the guy he decided to flirt with me every time I was in room and ignore everybody. He even went so far as to ask for me for hours after I left. What made it weird is that he didn't acknowledge JJ or Emily. "I can't believe he asked me to marry him."

"Even crazier than the time you were shot. Twice," He said laughing and pausing to look at me before continuing to undress. He looked away and took off his dress shirt and pulled off his undershirt and for someone who spends all their time at work and taking care of a child, he was pretty muscular. "It's not incredibly off that he asked you to marry him, you were the only one he responded to."

"Still, and well I wouldn't count getting shot weird. Just unlucky," I said as I continue to stare as his chest. He didn't look at me but I think he noticed and he put on the t-shirt. There was a silence as he took off his dress pants and stood in his underwear in 60 degree weather. I looked away because even though I've been in less clothes around him, Hotch was still my boss.

"Don't worry, I've probably broken records for the most getting shots and fights with unsubs," Hotch said and when I looked over he had his pants on. He reached out and helped me get out of the SUV so we could go.

Once I was in the passenger's seat and Hotch was driving he started going a direction where I had no idea where we where going. I didn't realize that he knew the area that I lived in.

"So, what happened with that character that may have died?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, they did die. I got so mad at the show I had to wait a week before starting the next season," I said reaching over and grabbing his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. I started tracing his hand and all I go from Hotch was a raised eyebrow. "Though, the show is really well made and it story is well told. Except for ripping my heart out and ripping it to shreds."

"That sounds fun," Hotch said while laughing. It sounded nice hearing him laugh as he almost never did at work. We spent the car ride talking about the shows we liked watching we could and sooner than I expected we were at this really pretty looking dinner.

"Pretty," I said letting go of Hotch's hand which I haven't let go of and I hopped out of the car as it was way too tall for me. We walked into the dinner and a waitress led us to a booth. We decided to sit on the same side instead of opposite sides. "What do you want to eat?"

We ended up eating some things and cuddling a little bit. I don't know what our relationship was, or how the team was going to react if we told them, or if it even was going to continue but we'll see what comes of it.


End file.
